1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear light fixtures such as fluorescent light fixtures, and, more particularly, to methods of joining adjacent linear light fixtures together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear light fixtures are commonly used in commercial and industrial environments, and also less commonly in home environments. An example of a linear light fixture is a fluorescent light fixture having one or more pairs of elongate fluorescent light bulbs positioned parallel to each other. A pair of dual lamp holders are positioned in line with each other, and each fluorescent light bulb is installed into the lamp holder and rotated approximately 90 degrees for mechanical and electrical connection.
The housing for a typical fluorescent light fixture includes a lens, a pair of end plates and a pair of side walls. The back of the fixture is mounted against the bottom of a horizontal surface such as a ceiling, or the underside of a storage cabinet over a work surface in a work area. It may be desirable, depending upon the particular application, to mount the light fixtures in an end-to-end manner. The light fixtures can simply be aligned end to end, and the housings fastened to the horizontal mounting surface using fasteners such as screws, etc. Alternatively, it is possible to provide a light fixture with a long housing having multiple lamp holders arranged alonged the length thereof. However, the use of a long housing may pose handling problems during shipping and installation. Further, it may also be desirable to suspend linear light fixtures from the horizontal mounting surface, in which event it is difficult to position the light fixtures so that they have the appearance of a continuous elongate light fixture without actually being connected together.
What is needed in the art is a linear light fixture and joining method which allows quick and easy connection of light fixtures in an end-to-end manner.